<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe With You by MidnightWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177685">Safe With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite'>MidnightWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has had feelings for Tony for much longer than he will allow himself to acknowledge. He had finally decided to lock those feelings away when one night, Tony gets drugged at a bar and Bucky has to help him get upstairs to his room. Those feelings come flooding back and end up complicating things for the whole compound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another restless night for Bucky. He woke suddenly from his nightmare and just barely managed to keep in the scream that was clawing at his throat. He wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen in the common area so that he could have some time to clear his head. After he finished off his second glass, he leaned against the counter and tried to get his heart rate down to a more acceptable speed so that he would stop feeling so overwhelmed. Bucky was just about to head back to his and Steve’s floor when he heard quiet sobbing coming from one of the couches. Without making a sound, he padded over to the edge of the couch and tried to make out who was curled up there at three in the morning. As he got closer, the balled-up form went tense and what Bucky assumed was their head turned to face him. He heard a choked sob before he was grabbed around the waist and a swaying Tony Stark was leaning heavily onto him. </p>
<p>“Tony? Th’hell is wrong? Somethin’ happen with Rhodey?” Bucky would never admit that he was laying on his accent to make himself seem more appealing to Tony, so he just told himself it was the two weeks with minimal sleep that made his mouth a little lazier than usual. He ran his right hand through Tony’s hair and held back a grimace at the product that had attracted all manner of grime from the bar he and Rhodey had been at. </p>
<p>“Cute guy at the bar………thought he was……thought he was hitting on me……Rhodey left for…. something……dude slipped…..slipped…….drugs or….something,” Tony could barely stand up, much less form a coherent sentence. Bucky felt a surge of anger but quelled it in favor of gathering Tony closer with his metal arm and brushing his hair off his forehead with his flesh hand. Tony turned his head into Bucky’s neck and for a minute Bucky froze. Once he was able to breathe again without feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust, Bucky starting walking backwards towards the elevator.</p>
<p>“C’mon Tony, let’s get you upstairs, yeah? You’ll feel better with a shower and some sleep.” Bucky mumbled into the side of Tony’s head. Tony was already half asleep when they got to the elevator, so after he pressed the button, Bucky moved Tony’s arms away from his torso and picked him up under his thighs. He wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist and kept a hand on his back so Tony wouldn’t fall backwards. As they elevator ascended, Tony put his arms around Bucky’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. </p>
<p>Bucky’s knees nearly buckled as he walked off the elevator, but it had nothing to do with the mostly asleep genius in his arms. He came to the realization that he had liked Tony a lot longer than he had allowed himself to think. This was the first time he had been alone with Tony in his penthouse, and Bucky’s heart rate picked back up at the intense longing that washed over him. He wanted to stay. He wanted to help Tony get undressed and be waiting for him when he got out of the shower. He wanted to hold him close and reassure him that he was safe.</p>
<p>Instead, he carried Tony into his bedroom and gently sat him on the edge of his bed. Tony’s eyes opened just a little as Bucky asked JARVIS to turn the lights on as low as they could go. Tony watched as Bucky fumbled around his room for a moment before shaking his head to clear it.</p>
<p>“……Got it from here…….Frosty…..jus……jus make sure…..I’m up by two…..got a business meeting……or something,” Tony managed. Bucky was hesitant to leave with Tony in such a state, but he took one last look at him and forced himself to walk back over to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, Tony.” The elevator doors shut before Tony could respond. Bucky looked up at the ceiling and heaved a deep sigh. It was unlikely that he would sleep at all until two in the afternoon just in case something happened with Tony. </p>
<p>Bucky made it back to his bedroom and let himself fall onto his bed. He had thought his feelings for Tony had gone away. He had been telling himself for two months that Tony was far too busy for everything he had going on. There was no way Tony would be interested in any kind of relationship, much less one with the recently reformed Winter Soldier. But Tony had trusted him to get him to his bedroom. He had let him hold him all the way up to the penthouse and had even snuggled closer.<br/>
Bucky let out a frustrated groan and rolled onto his side. There was nothing else he could do tonight. He would just have to wait until morning and see if Tony even remembered what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>